SpongeBob and the Unusual Krabby Patty
by A Writer With Mixed Interests
Summary: SpongeBob is sitting down to eat a krabby patty for dinner. Just as he begins to eat, he notices something...unusual about the krabby patty. SpongeBob goes to Mr. Krab's house to show him, and Mr. Krabs tells him it is the Dooming Poison...


SpongeBob and the Unusual Krabby Patty

SpongeBob Squarepants was asleep in his bed, in his pineapple, in the city of Bikini Bottom. We see SpongeBob snoring until his alarm clock rang. SpongeBob turned it off. His snail Gary woke up. "Good morning, Gary!" said SpongeBob cheerfully, as he did every morning. "Meow?" said Gary. "Yes, Gary," said SpongeBob. "I do have to work today! Yippee!" So he got out of bed, got dressed, and walked happily to the Krusty Krab. "I'm ready! I'm ready! I'm ready!" Squidward Tentacles opened his window. "Be quiet, SpongeBob!" he shouted. "It's my day off, and you are NOT gonna ruin it for me!" "Bye, Squidward!" SpongeBob called, and began to laugh and kept walking.

SpongeBob's best friend, Patrick Star, was eating a Krabby patty and Krabby fries at the Krusty Krab. "Hi, SpongeBob!" he called as SpongeBob stepped foot into the Krusty Krab. "Hi, Patrick!" SpongeBob replied. SpongeBob whistled a tune as he walked into the kitchen. Mr. Krabs, SpongeBob's boss and the founder of the restaurant, said: "Ahoy, lad! I need one Krabby patty." Squidward was the usual cashier at the Krusty Krab, but since today was his day off, Mr. Krabs filled in for him. "One Krabby patty coming right up, Mr. Krabs!" said SpongeBob, and got the burger ready to cook, as well as all the ingredients.

It was a normal day at the Krusty Krab, except Squidward wasn't there. Many customers bought Krabby patties like every day, almost. At 6:00, Mr. Krabs said: "Boy! Time to go home! Make sure you stack those barrel stools on the tables!" "Yes, Mr. Krabs!" answered SpongeBob. He cleaned the tables and stacked the barrel stools. Then Mr. Krabs locked up and they went home. SpongeBob had brought a Krabby patty home to eat for dinner. SpongeBob sat by the TV, watching an episode of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy, ready to eat the Krabby patty.

When SpongeBob was about to take his first bite, he saw something…weird about the Krabby patty. The buns felt odd, the patty was browner than it usually was, but somehow it didn't look overcooked. The cheese was droopy, and some of the ketchup and mustard were about to drip onto the burger wrapper. "This is odd," said SpongeBob. "I should go to Mr. Krab's house to tell him about this." So he did. "I'll be back soon, Gary!" he called to his pet snail. In the darkness, SpongeBob could hear spooky sounds, walking to his boss's house, which was shaped like an anchor. But he did keep walking.

Holding the Krabby patty in his hands, SpongeBob knocked on Mr. Krab's door. His 16-year-old daughter Pearl answered it. When Pearl saw SpongeBob standing there, she sighed in annoyance. "Oh, it's just _you_, SpongeBob. What do you want?" "Can I come in and see your dad please, Pearl? It's very important." Pearl groaned. "Go ahead," she said. "He's in his room." SpongeBob ran up the stairs, careful not to drop the Krabby patty.

SpongeBob forgot to knock on Mr. Krab's door. He just barged right in. "Mr. Krabs! Mr. Krabs! Mr. Krabs!" he shouted frantically. Then he paused. "Whoa…" he said. Mr. Krabs was in a pool of money in his bathing suit. "What do YOU want, SpongeBob?" asked Mr. Krabs. "What are you doing here, anyway?" "Mr. Krabs!" cried SpongeBob. "I was sitting down to eat dinner. I was going to eat a Krabby patty, and I've noticed something…unusual about it." "Unusual?" asked Mr. Krabs. "Let me see, boy." So SpongeBob handed over the Krabby patty. "Hmm," Mr. Krabs said, inspecting the patty.

A few minutes later, Mr. Krabs looked up. "You're right, SpongeBob," he said. "There's something _too _rare about this Krabby patty." "What?" asked SpongeBob. He was trembling with fear. "I think," said Mr. Krabs. "This Krabby patty is called the Dooming Poison." "What's the Dooming Poison, Mr. Krabs?" asked SpongeBob. "The Dooming Poison Krabby Patty is the most poisonous, deadly, most dooming patty in the entire universe! Lad, I think you were smart not to eat this. If you ever see a browner-than-usual Krabby Patty ever again, you can see that it is the Dooming Poison Patty. Understand?" "Yes, Mr. Krabs," said SpongeBob. "Now off with you," said Mr. Krabs. "I'm very busy with what I'm doing." So SpongeBob went home.

Instead, SpongeBob ate a peanut butter and jelly taco for dinner with Patrick. Then he went home to bed. "Goodnight, Patrick!" SpongeBob called to his friend. "Goodnight, SpongeBob!" Patrick called back, and instantly fell asleep on top of the rock he lived in. At home, SpongeBob put on his pajamas and took off his shoes and socks.

Then he climbed into bed. Gary trailed onto the piles of newspaper he slept on. "Goodnight, Gary," said SpongeBob. "Meow," said Gary, which was his way of saying goodnight. SpongeBob turned off the light and went to sleep.

THE END


End file.
